One of the problems for automated software installation in a distributed networking environment spanning multiple networks and geographical locations is the selection of target computer systems for installation and the transmission of requests to those machines to perform the installations. When the number of potential targets for installation is large (hundreds of thousands), the number and complexity of messages required to facilitate the installation also increases. Traditional methods to reduce the overhead of this messaging involve proxying messages through computer systems that are logically (and/or physically) closer to the target systems. In computer networks, a proxy server is a server (a computer system or an application program) which services the requests of its clients by making requests to other servers. While this approach does reduce messaging overhead and increases throughput, physical limitations in network bandwidth and processing capabilities mean that an upper limit exists for the total number of installation messages that can be sent simultaneously. Existing technologies providing automated software installation can only support installations in the order of thousands of targets.
There is a need for a new system which provides communication between the centralized management interface and the proxy systems such that unique sets of target computer systems can be targeted without the need to list those individual systems in the installation messages.